Guardian
by McSwarekCasket
Summary: When a Young girl turns up at 15 saying she knows where a missing Andy is, it raises some question. who is this girl? where is Andy? can they save her in time? AU set after season 5
1. Chapter 1

Running as fast as i could away from that place was the hardest thing that i have ever done in my life. I knew that she needed help and she had told me where i could go to get it and that i could trust those people. The lady with brown eyes and the brown hair was my only friend that i had at the moment.  
I had met her 6 weeks ago when they took my from my home. They must have took her too because when i reached this house and was shoved down in to a dark room which i suspected was the basment, she was curled up in the corner trying her best to hide away. She looked ina bad shape with her bruised face and busted lip, but she gave me a friendly smile and allowed me to cuddle up in to her side. Over the next few weeks that i was there she protected me, whenever the bad men came down the stairs she would shove me behind her and take all the punishments herself.  
I dont know why she chose to help me, i had nothing to do with her. However in the time when we were alone she would talk to me about her life, her friends and then about the man who she was in love with. Being 15 and in such a aweful place she helped me realise that what had happend to me was'nt my fault and that once i was out of her i could go back to my old life, the one i hated. It took me a few weeks in to finally realise that i was taken because my dad had lent a lot of money of this ''loan shark'' what ever that is, and thats when i gave up hope of ever getting out of the place. My family did'nt care, they treated me as if i was a pain in their arse as if they could'nt wait to get rid off me. Well i guess they finally got there wish. The lady with the brown hair and eyes told me that they took her because she was a police officer and she accidenlty walked in to something she should'nt of and they wouldnt let her go. To me i dont think that she looked like a police officer, she seemed to nice. Maybe it was because i had only ever had bad run ins with the police but Andy (the lady with the brown hair and eyes) helped me realise that they do have some caring people on the force.  
We had been there for 6 weeks before we realised that one of us had the chance to escape, i told Andy that she should go. She has more waiting at home for her than i do and i didnt want to get in the way of her living out the rest of her happy life. However she promptly told me basically ''Get your bloody arse out that stupid window and don't stop running you feel safe'', how could i tell her that the only place i felt safe was with her? so i didn't, i listened to what she said. I ran.  
Safe was always such a strange concept for me, i hadn't known what it was like to feel safe until i was ironicly shoved in to a basement with a stranger. So when Andy suggested not stopping until i felt safe, i had never felt more lost. I tried to come up with a range of different idea's of where i could feel safe, places like Home or the Hostpital but neither of these place bought me any comfort, so i thought about the places that Andy told me made her feel safe. However i didn't know where she or ''Sammy'' lived, so i chose the next place on her list, and that placee happend to be 15th division.  
It took me about 2 hours to run all the way to 15, and after asking plently of strangers i had suddenly felt very nervous. How could i go in to this place and tell them i knew where Andy was? Would they know who i was on about? Would they listen to me? i had to push my self forward and limp in to the place that my friend had told me she felt safe. I was Out of breath so i thought that before going up to the counter and trying to struggle through what i wanted to say, i should take a breather and catch my breath and then try to find out why my stupid leg hurts so much.  
Isat down on the first chair that i could see, as i looked in to the place Andy called a home away from home i realised why she could feel safe her. No one looked threathening, no one was shouting or running about all the time. It had a very serene and calm as well as a family feel about the place. Looking at what i assumed was the front desk i studied the yound cop that was working their. He looked no older then 20 and even that could have been pushing it, he was talking to a young lady who must have been reporting someting and he kept his voice very calm and would always look at her in th eye. When the lady turned around to leave she had a small smile on her face. i studied him again to make sure thta he was making no other gestures behind her back but eh just sat down and then started typing on a keyboard.  
I stood up and made my way over, rather slow tring to work out what i shoud say, As i got about 5 steps away from the desk the man looked up, i realised his name badge read 'Epstein' and he was giving me a warm smile, like the ones that Andy gave me telling me everything would be fine.  
''You okay there?'' His voice startled me out of my thoughts and i didnt know what i shoudl say so i just shook my head and willed for the words that i needed to speak to come out of my mouth.''Want to tell me what the problem is?'' his kind voice again broke though but i still didnt speak but this time i nodded my head.  
''Okay then, but i need to come closer and then tell me whats up, is that alright?'' i stepped up toward the desk which as i got closer got bigger, and when i reached it and i just ended up shouting ''ANDY NEEDS HELP PLEASE!''. Epstein looked shocked to say the least and then a few other cops turned around the see what all the comotion was about but i could'nt stop the onslaught of tears that i found my self over welmed by. ''Please officer you have to help her, sh etold me to come and get help so please.''  
The young cop didnt know what to say so he pressed a buzzer on the door and then nodded his head towards it as if telling me to come through, so thats what i did. As i stepped through he met me on the other side and just said '' Come on, lets go find someone to help us''  
He took me up to an office that had all glass windows around it at the top of some stairs, and inside sat a older looking man in a white top with a black tie on. As we knocked on the door he looked up from his paper work and issued us inside.  
''Whats up epstein?''  
''Um Frank, this girl has knowlege about McNally, im positive about it''  
i looked at the pair of them completly confused, what th ehell is a McNally and why the hell would i have knowledge of it! I cam ehear about Andy not something called McNally, Should have known not to trust cops.  
''Mcnally? Shes been gone 6 weeks, this girl cant posibly have any knowledge about her?''  
That clued me in, they where talking about Andy, Oh her last name must be McNally or maybe it is a nickname.  
''Excuse me, but you guys are talking about andy right? Because if you think that i am lying about knowing where she is then you will be NO help at all. she told me she could trust you guys. Please help, she has got brown hair and brown eyes and a boyfriend named sammy who is a cop or something else as well.'' I just Rambled on, i was'nt even sure that i was meant to talk and i was being rude to some pretty supior cops but at this point i didnt even care, i had to get help to my friend.  
The door burst open, ''i heard someone knows something about Andy?''  



	2. Chapter 2

AN: wow guys thanks for the reviews glad you liked the story :D because i didnt make it clear enough (sorry) its a AU set sometime after season 5 when Andy and Sam have sorted their s%*t out, they actually talk as well ahah. thanks agaain!

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

''Sammy! who the hell told you?'' Frank looked more shocked to see sam stood there than he should have really, the man did have a McNally radar anything about her and he finds out or is there.  
''Im not deaf Frank, i hear the wispers and i can see people looking up her and back at me. What is going on? Who is she?'' The man that they called Sam looked right at me and his deep brown eyes could have stared holes in to my head. Not wanted to be yelled at anymore i just looked down at the ground.  
No one made a noise or spoke for what felt like ages but in reality it could have only lasted a minute, putting on a brave face and making myself taller i looked at this Sam in the eye and spoke.  
''Im Chloe, i have been trapped in the same basement as Andy for the past 6 weeks i believe. And she has been amazing! she helped me out when i was scared she cuddled me when i was cold and whenever they came downstairs to get me she stood in the way and let them beat her instead. She is so strong and i know you dont beleive me and maybe you dont want to get your hopes up for nothing but trust me, i think we are on about the same lady and you must be her sammy!''

For a minute everyone just stared at me i dont think they expected all of that to just come out but i needed them to believe in what i know and then they need to help me. ''If you still dont believe me then i could tell you a few things she told me about herself to see if she matches up?''  
Gaining a slight nod from the man in front of me i tried to think back to some of the convosations that me and Andy had, had. ''Erm, okay, she told me she hates pistachio icecream but when you are feeling sick she buys a huge tube for the two of you and you cuddle up in bed and watch stupid films like once you watched the notebook and Andy started crying so instead you put on the lion king and you both sang along to it? Or how she really wanted a puppy and she wanted to name it boo but when you went to shelter you ended up coming home with three cats called Meow, Moggy and Moo because she saw they couldnt be seperated and felt sorry for them. Or how when no one else is around and its just you two in bed she calls you dimples and you always respond with okay Bambi!''  
I looked at him with my most pleading eyes, begging for him to understand that i knew i was right. Seeing a tear make its way down his cheek i knew that i had hit home.

''How do i know i can trust that your not leading me or any off us in to some trap?'' Sams shakey voice didnt register at first but after a few seconds i realised this was his way of saying that he doesnt trust me.  
'' You will just have to trust that what i am doing is for the benefit of Andy and that i wouldn't just make up some story to get attention.

After clearing up everything with the officers in the glass room, they took me down to a room that they called parade and told me i had to wait 'for the others to get here'. Thats when panic set in. What others? How many? Are they nice?  
thats when they walked in, i noticed they all had a glum look on their face. As if they didn't want to walk in to this room because they expected bad news. All six new members that i had'nt seen before looked at me with a guarded expression, i just gave them a small wave and a smile.

When they finally had all settled down, Frank looked at me and i knew that this came the part where i had to full explain all my story, i knew it would be a long one so i took a few deep breaths and tried to calm myself down.  
''Okay here it goes...'' 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: thank you guys for the reveiws again! your all so nice and lovely! sorry about the shortness of the last one, i was in a rush to get something out before i left for college but ill make sure that this one is longer for you's :)

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

''Okay here it goes... My full name is Chloe Elizabeth Davies and i'm 15 years old, my mum died when i was three years old. No one every really told me the reason for her death and someone once wispered it was an overdose but she never seemed the type to do something so silly. She not only left behind me but my younger brother Cody who is 13, he was only a few weeks old when she passed. My dad tried not to show it around Cody but i could tell that he is still angry about the fact that she isnt here anymore. Almost at once, i would say no more than a couple of weeks after her death he started to act differently around me. He would stop with the cuddle and the Ice cream and all of the attention he used to shower me with. He never let me around the baby, even as Cody got older i hardly was ever aloud to be around him.  
My dad started treating me like i was scum, i don't know why, i never did anything that would have upset him. it was hard for me to understand i mean i was only three, but the older i got the worst my dad did. When i turned 10, i think, i started to smell the alchohol on his clothes. He would never drink in front of Cody, he became the golden child. Dad started treating him like he was a only child. Fast forward 5 years and he no longer became a dad to me, he is just the man who allows me in his house, i think the only reason he kept me there is because in my mums will it said both children were to stay in the house until 18 without rent. I don't really know when the gambling started but he got himself in to a hell of a lot of debt and he could'nt afford to pay it off.''

I took at long deep breath, i looked around the room to make sure that i still had their attention before i started off again. The next part would be the hardest and i did'nt want to put myself through it if they were not listening. Every single on off their faces had a shocked expression, one or two of the girls eyes even had tears in them. I had long stopped crying at the thought of my past, i just delt with it now.

''About 2 months ago we had our first unexpected visitor, i was home alone because my dad took Cody to the zoo. I just answered the two guys on the other end just told me i had to tell my dad, but they called him, johnny, that he only had one month to pay it off before they would get what they deserved. Telling my dad worried me the most. I did'nt want to be yelled at for digging in to his business but that is what happened i got several bruises for just delevering a simple message. I could'nt tell you whether my dad even started to panic at this but he showed no more emotion than a ice.  
This time their was more of them, i even saw the glint of some guns i tried to tell them that i didn't even know where my dad was. But they didn't care, they just shoved a gag into my mouth and someone threw me over their shoulder. As much as i stuggled i couldnt get away, i mean what match is a weak 15 year old girl to a 45 butch dude that looked like he ate to much. I was pratically a rag doll to the. Thats when i found my self in the basement with a young women who was curled up in to a ball in the corner, she didnt even look up until i made a small wimpering sound. She took me under her wing almost instintily, she kept my mind of the fact that i was took from my home. She told me about her life, gave me some off her food as we only got tiny portions. Her name was Andy, She told me everything about you guys, about how you made her fell safe and loved her. It was 6 weeks, i'm guessing, and one of the stupid guys left open a window to allow some air in to the basement. When they wern't looking we decieded that one of us should get out and get help. Andy all but shoved me out the window and i just ran for my life. I came straight here so you guys really need to help Andy. She is not in a good way!''

I wiped away the tears from my face and looked up at the people in the room, when one of them stepped forward and gave me a hug. I don't know her name because she was'nt wearing a name badge, but apart from Andy she was the first person to treat me like an actually human.

''Okay sweetie, my name is Traci i am Andy's best friend. Do you remember where you came from? in which direction and if we were to take you could you lead us back to Andy?''  
I thought back, i knew i made a few twist and turns but maybe if i walked then i would know. I decied that i would nod anyway, try and be helpful.  
''Great! Come on hop in the car and ill take you"  
''Wait, you're just to believe me? no other questions? Thats it?''  
A bald headed guy with kind eyes, his name read Shaw, looked at me and tilted his head. As if she was judging me or starting right in to me picking out whether i was telling the truth.  
''Well, are you lying?'' his voice sounded through the all quite room. I shook my head quickly with wide eyes.  
''Then i believe you, no normal person could just walk in to a police station and stand in fornt of maybe what 9 different police officers and make up some story that is really sad. So yeah kid, i beleive every word that you are saying.'' He gave me a soft smile and i knew that i could trust shaw, he just had that look and feel about him. "Come on Chloe, hop in the car and lets go and get Andy yeah?''

Every single one of the people that were in the room piled in to different cars, and we started driving for what felt like hours. Finally i saw the house where i escaped from and i just couldn't help my self, at the top of my lungs i shouted "IT'S THERE! THATS WHERE ANDY IS!" They pulled over right over the edge of the road and all jumped out, not knowing what to do i just followed them with wide eyes. Sammy turned around and just stared at me, then he just lift his hand and pointed back to the car and just said one word ''please.'' I walked back to the car and climbed in the back seat trying to sit where i could see the house the best, it took about 5 minutes before everyone was in the correct postition. They burst through the doors on both sides and i was left waiting.  
And waiting.  
And waiting.  
And waiting.  
After about 20 minutes they all reemerged with sad faces. They slowly made their way back to the car and i knew in my belly that it could'nt be good. As everyone got in the car, Traci just turned around and looked at me before opening her mouth ''Chloe, no one is there, there are signs of life but everyone their has gone.''  
''NO! they were there is morning, i swear!''  
I bolted out of the car towards the house hearing several shouts of "CHLOE", once instead i ran to wear i knew the basement was. Flinging the door open i took the stairs two at a time. Seeing no one at the bottom i turned thinking she might appear behind me, with one of her smiles but nope. No one was there. I let out a small wimper and wispered ''Andy'' before the world went back and i hit the floor. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: sorry about the wait, i would have had this out yestday but i was ill and then i had to go to work and by the time i got home i just didnt feel up to writing. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story you guys rock :D Heres a extra long one, i hope you enjoy! x

RBRBRBRRBBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

ANDYPOV

Getting a call from dispatch about a possible domestic nothing seemed suspsious, so i told them i would be there in 5 mins. I thought about why i was alone and cursed Dov for being sick, if he was'nt stuck behind the desk because of him throwing up then maybe i would'nt have been so busy trying to handle everything by myself. I pushed the thought out of my head so i could be completly focused and turned in to the drive way of the address that dispatch gave me.

''HELLO? This is the police, could you open the door please?''

After the sixth time of shouting i was quickly getting concerned. The call that came in reported screaming at this address and now no-one was answering the door, i rang up Frank and asked if it would be okay if i went it and checked things out. He tol dme i was to request back up and go in just incase. The first floor was completely empty, there was'nt any signs of a struggle so i relaid this back to dispatch and told them that i will be checking the second floor next, i still had my gun out just incase. When the first two room were empty i started thinking that this was a stupid prank call, but i still had one room to check so i kept my wits about me.

Pushing open the door i saw three men with large guns staring at me, i froze for a second, this wasn't what i was expecting at all.

''POLICE PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON "

All of my training flew back to me and i pointed my gun at the one in the middle, "NOW!" None of them listening, the end two started to chuckle and the middle guy with a dark tattoo over his left eye just gave me a creepy smile before nodding towards the other.

This is when they started walking towards me with smiles on their faces, that was all i remembered before one of the buds was brought down on to the side of my head in a lightening fast move.

It must have been a few hours later that i woke up, i looked to check if anything was missing from my uniform and froze when i realised that they had not only took my gun but my duty belt and my uniform top, leaving my in just a black undershirt and my work pants. Patting my pockets for my phone i let out a sob realising that they had took everything that i could have communicated with people away from me.  
I stood up to look around my surroundings and i spotted a old looking window that i was unsure whether i would fit through, but i tried to open it anyway. Dam thing needed a stupid key!

My best bet would have to be wait for someone to come down and then take them down and run as fast as i could. However their was a 50/50 chance that, that might not work. Less than a 50/50 actually, if all three came down their was no way that i would be able to knock them all down and then run, it just wasn't going to happen.  
When the door did finally open a large bulky man came down with a glass of water, that didnt even look safe to drink. He muttered a ''Here'' before turning to leave. I thought i saw my chance to run and tried to sneak past but man that dude was quick. He grabbed my hair and swung me around, '' a a ah, don't think so'' a few digs to my face was all i could take before everything started going dizzy, throwing me in to a corner he just moved his fat arse up thee stairs and slamed the door shut.

Well dam, guess i'm here until help comes, i couldn't help but wonder if Sam would remember to fed Meow,Moo and Moggy. For a week i sat their on my own, just thinking about what my life could hold. I mainly thought about Sam and what could be in our future. Would he ever propose? How many kids would we have and what would their names be? Any more pets? All of these ran threw my head over and over again for a solid week. Once a day the same fat man woddled down the stairs left me some food and a horrible looking drink threw me a smirk and them woddled off again.  
It was the same nearly every day, once in a while i would get a beating for doing something like trying to escape or throwing plates at their heads and then trying to escape, they had to know that i would'nt give up. That was until i heard a loud noise upstairs and then hearing the door to the basement where i was kept being threw open and feeting running down stairs. I didn't know what to do so i just sat their and looked and what was going on, then then just dropped a girl who looked no more than 15 on her bum and turned and ran up the stairs.

She looked so scared and confused so i did what i thought she might need in a situation, i opened my arms and gave her a smile. She crawled in my arms and fell asleep staright away. I knew that i would do my most to protect this little girl she seemed so scared and unsure of what to do. It was my job to Serve and Protect so i will do just that!  
We spent 6 weeks together and i learnt that Chloe can be incrediably brave when she needs to be, she has a great poker face. We shared our food since we only got tiny water and with it being so cold down in the basement we also cuddled for our warmth. I told her a lot about my life, about sam and my cats and my house. All about my friends and my job and in return she told me about her crappy unbringing, the unfortunet loss of her mum and all about her school life.

I would'nt let the fat man or even the new creapy man that came dow from time to time that i decied looks like a duck come near her, when ever they came down to 'punish' us i would put myself in the way and sheild her. One day the duck man must have thought that it smells down here because he opened the window that needed a key and i knew that this would be our chance. He stayed the whole time that it was open, proberly so we could'nt escape but i knew this could be our only chance. I jumped on top of his back and threw my hand over his eyes so he could'nt see chloe climb out the window but i notice her hesitant look and i knew she did'nt want to go so i did the only thing i could.

I hit him on the head three times before jumping off his back and kicking him in the 'family jewels' and then ran over to chloe and i all but shoved her out of the window and just said one word to her, ''run.''  
When duck face got over his pain he saw that only one of remained and he did not like it at all, he would'nt stop punching and kicking me until i blacked out, i lasted 5 minutes before my world went black.

It must have been a few hours later when i woke up again, this time my surroundings were so different. This time i was on a bed in a small room with no window but this time i gained a toilet and a sink. I hoped that Chloe had managed to get to somewhere safe where they could get her some help. I knew that they had relocated me so that if and when Chloe showed the cops where we were, we would'nt be there any more.

It was completly quite in the house, at least last time i could here the sounds of the roads or sometimes the TV this time i had nothing and i had never felt more alone. I really hoped Sammy could find me a quick as possible.

CHLOEPOV

When i woke up my head was really sore, i looked around at where i was and realised that i was still in the basement which means that i had fainted and i must have hit my head or something as i landed. I could still here people shouting ''CHLOE" and then i heard at least two people running down the stairs to the basement. As i turned i saw Sammy, Traci and Shaw and i just muttered ''She is gone, they moved her and i don't know where, and know i can't save her from the bad guys"  
They all turned their sad eyes on me but it was Sammy who choose to speak to me.

''Chloe you brought us to the place that for 6 weeks, they have all been sat and around and their is still some empty beer cans. do you know what this means for us? DNA, this means that people in the labs can look through every system that we have and see if we have any matches and if one comes up this means that we can track them all down and then find Andy that way."

''So i did help you? I did'nt do anything wrong?'' I spoke quitley, i did'nt know what i should do anymore i was so confused.

"Chloe you helped more than you realised, you did an amazing job okay? Now how about me, you and Oliver go and get some lunch at a amazing diner that Andy first showed me." Sammy gave me a warm smile and then gently guided me back out of the house and in to the car.

I could'nt help but wonder if we would even get to Andy in time. 


End file.
